


Fort Buddies

by DemonSquipster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Ketch is Being A Little Shit, Aren't They Really, But It's Original Now, Crack Fic, M/M, Mick Might Be a Little Drunk, Secret Ship Name is Fort Buddies, So Wrong It's Right, They Totally Seem Innocent Now, Writing Prompt, Writing Prompt Was Totally Not Stolen By My Friend From South Park, but not really, no, why even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Mick just wants to dramatically build a fort. Apparently that's too much to ask for from Ketch.





	Fort Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt as said by my friend: "person a has a habit of recollecting the evebts of the past year whenever their birthday rolls around and theyve had a particularly shitty time being (insert age here). plus, they hardly got to see any of their frienfs to celebrate  
> person b poops up and sees person a crying and then person b comforts them  
> the end" 
> 
> Don't question it, just enjoy this serious fic.

"Arthur, love me, no one loves me on my birthday," Mick sighed dramatically, and leaned against Ketch. The taller man was utterly bewildered as to where this sudden outburst came from.  
"Mick, what're you talking about, I always-" Mick looked up at Ketch with wide green eyes, and groaned. Ketch was starting to think he was drunk, though he couldn't be sure.  
"I think Toni died or some shit, so all I have is you." Definitely not sober, Ketch decided. The two just saw Toni earlier. Though in their line of work, it was possible. But Mick sounded almost disappointed, which was out of character for him.  
"Mick, dear, are you sure you're all right?" There was a slight laugh in his tone, due to the situation being partially amusing. For the most part, it deeply concerned Ketch.  
"I don't fucking know. I'm having gaps in my memory," Mick explained, which only worried Ketch further.  
"What do you mean?" Ketch adjusted how he was sitting, and Mick curled up closer to him.  
"I mean I can't remember most of the year." Ketch let his shock and worry show now.  
"Michael!" He exclaimed, and met Mick's eyes. Mick wrapped an arm around Ketch's shoulders, as if balancing himself.  
"Arthur, I'm fine, I'm just disappointed." Ketch raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. Mick rested his head on Ketch's shoulder.  
"Oh?" He had one arm, extended across Mick's back, and the other steadied Mick on his side.  
"Yeah," Mick nodded, laughing a little. Ketch still felt concerned, but he was almost positive Mick was just being stupid.  
"Can I help?" Mick looked back up, and met Ketch's eyes. He never could pinpoint a specific emotion out of them, but they were beautiful to look at.  
"How would you help?" Ketch smirked, and chuckled.  
"How about I go under your blanket here," he reached for the blanket that was almost pushed to the side, "do some things and we never talk about it again?" Mick smiled, but he wasn't sure entirely whether Ketch was joking or not. Of course he assumed Ketch was joking - though he wouldn't have minded otherwise - and decided to make one back.  
"We could build a fort?" This got a genuine laugh from Ketch; a sound Mick wanted to hear more than he did.  
"Perfect. Good to know we're thinking alike," Ketch grinned, and laid back. "I wouldn't mind actually making a fort though," Mick replied. He hesitantly pulled himself off of the Brit. "Really? A fort? It just doesn't seem-" Mick sighed, and jumped up. "I'm making a fort, and you're helping." Ketch opened his mouth as if to argue, but he didn't. "So controlling," he muttered.

And they built the best goddamn fort you've ever seen.  
Because the power of Mick and Ketch is not one to be underestimated. 

 

Or maybe because this is such a """serious""" fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Merlahad fic.  
> I guess I threw that out the window.


End file.
